justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Emanuel R.
Emanuel R, also known as Manny, labeled The Live-Wire, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Manny is introduced into the competition with high hopes. He is revealed to be the brother of Michaeal, saying that he will probably try to screw her over in the competition. A completely different approach to the Caleb/Lucas dynamic. During the werewolf challenge, Manny looks at people's character cards and decides which ones are suspicious or not. Manny is a part of the cheating scandal, and the only boy to do so. He was killed on the second night and later says that he is disappointed that he got out so early. During the crystal challenge Manny was having trouble looking for crystals and Michaela had taken a crystal for Manny but had to go find him before the others got to Kyle. Manny finds Michaela and receives the 4th immunity. During the elimination station Manny voted for Elias with a ridiculous smirk on his face. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Manny is placed onto team Fiery Flamingos as it's last member. Manny is later seen at the Flamingo camp saying that as long as everyone's on a team Michaela isn't a threat. At the dancing challenge, Manny insists on utilizing his mad twerking skills, which everyone loves. Manny knows the song they are dancing to so it makes the challenge easier. During the actual reveal of the dance Manny's twerking skills were very useful in the grand scheme of things and he was happy after they won. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Manny is seen working with Bridget and Michaela looking for the K-Idol. He comments on some berries on a tree, asking if he should try some. Manny later goes looking for the idol by himself in the baseball diamond but fails. During the Battle Royale Manny doesn't compete but eggs Jonathan on. After the Flamingos lose the challenge Manny wants to ask the dance gods on who to kick off. Jonathan then interrupts saying that Kyle might throw a challenge at them which requires them to know all of the challenges prior and in order. Manny asks what the exact names of the challenges were, but no one seems to know. At the elimination Kyle points out Manny and Michaela as a powerful sibling pair. After the vote, it was revealed that Jonathan, Schyler and Manny were in the bottom three. And since everyone voted for Schyler those votes were negated due to Schyler's twist. Ultimately it surprised everyone when the one person Schyler voted for was Manny, rendering him out of the compeition. Manny seems dissapointed but ends the episode by saying he had a good time. Trivia *Manny is 1 of 7 guys on Season 2. *Manny was a part of the cheating scandal and was the only boy to do so. *Manny recieved the 4th immunity during the crystal challenge. *Manny was the first person off of the Fiery Flamingos. *Manny is the only person in season 2 to only be on one team. *Manny is also the younger brother of Michaela who is also competing in this season. *Together they are the second sibling pair to compete in JARS. **This first being Caleb and Lucas. *Manny is indirectly responsible for his sisters elimination, judging the food in episode 8.